


The Funeral of Harry Potter

by DrAgOnLOvEr34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Happy, I really like this idea and I had it for awhile so i decided to finish it, Memories, Old Age, Pensieves, Sad, canon pairings - Freeform, enjoy, hero - Freeform, reading of the will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAgOnLOvEr34/pseuds/DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was going to the funeral of Harry Potter. Many expected to be given some of his money, others just came because they could. Still, even in death, Harry managed to still surprise people, something no one should of honestly been shocked by. It was Harry Potter after all, and he had never been normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral of Harry Potter

Everyone was going to the funeral of Harry Potter.

It was sad to say, but it was the event of the year. Everyone wanted to be there, even if they weren't related to him in any way. Some went for greed, hoping they would somehow he listed in his Will. Others went just because they could. Still, the greedy outweighed the genuine mourners.

After all, who would he give the money had too? He had no family left, and not many friends either.

The days that followed after he had defeated Voldemort, he had a falling out with his friends. There were many rumors to why that happened. Some say it was because Harry broke Ron's sister's heart when he rejected her, and everyone knew wherever Ron went, Hermione went.

Others said they were never friends with Harry in the first place. The only reason they had befriended Harry was because of who he was. After Harry had done his job as the-boy-who-lived, they had dumped him as fast as they could.

Still, a small few amount knew what really happened. It wasn't anything dramatic, there wasn't a scandal like everyone seemed to think there was. It was just something simple. They just drifted away from each other. It wasn't any of their faults.

Every time Hermione saw Harry, she was reminded of the mind numbing pain she went through in Malfoy Manor. She was reminded of how helpless and useless she felt. She remembered how she no longer had parents to visit for holidays or to just drop by and say hi.

Ron couldn't stand to see Hermione in pain. So he followed her. He was also at ends with Harry because he had broken up with Ginny, and because he blamed Harry for Fred's death.

They talked whenever they saw each other still, but they weren't as close as they use to be.

Still they went to the funeral.

The funeral itself was out in the grounds of Hogwarts, somewhere Harry had loved. It had honestly been the first home he had had. It had been the first place where he had learned he was different and that was okay. It was where he learned magic and discovered that he wasn't the freak like his so-called family said he was.

There were rows upon rows of chairs with a stand up front, which was where the will reading would be happening. The person reading the will, surprisingly enough, was actually Draco Malfoy. Somewhere between now and Harry breaking his friendship with Ron and Hermione, they had mended the broken bridges between each other.

The funeral was at 11:00, and people started trickling in around 10:30. There were many red eyes and sniffles heard everywhere. Harry Potter had been a much-loved person.

After the war, he went into politics, something no one thought he would go into. Everyone thought he would be just like his dad and become an Auror, but he surprised them. He used the seats he had gotten from being a Potter and managed to changed many creature laws; practically those dealing with werewolves, in honor of his father's friend Remus Lupin.

Harry managed to change many other things that slowly brought the Wizarding World into what become known as the Golden Age. He was the leader of this new Age and people loved him for it. There was finally peace and people could go back to worrying about stupid little things, not the threat of death around every corner.

Slowly but surely, the seats were all filled, and it was nearing the time for the reading.

In the front row, the people who were still close to Harry, sat. The person who popped out the most would be Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin. He was graduated out of Hogwarts and married to Victoria Weasley. Around him sat people like Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, and others that were friends.

A clearing of a throat brought everyone's eyes up front. Draco Malfoy, still perfectly dressed even at age 90, stood there. Age had caught up with him, showing the wrinkles on his face and hands. He somehow managed to stand straight up, with no slouch. He was the image of a perfect Pureblood and didn't look effected at all by the death of a dear friend.

But if you knew him well enough, you could spot the little signs he was showing of his grief. His hands had a very slight shake to them, making the paper he was holding rustle slightly. His usually flawless hair was dull in color.

"We all knew who Harry Potter was," he began, "but many of you didn't know him as a person. Many knew him as an iconic war figure, who defeated the worst Dark Lord of our time. He fought bravely like any good hero. He gave many hope when all thought it was over."

Draco stopped his speech, looking over at all the faces in the crowd. Giving a sigh, he shuffled his stance just a tad.

"But he wasn't perfect. Only those closest to him saw how much he was affected by every single death. They say how he turned cold during the end, cutting off his emotions, not wanting to feel any more pain. We saw him broken, beyond repair. We saw the end of the light in those emerald eyes."

Again, he stopped, to take a big breath.

"So, I know all of you here came to see the end to a legend, but I ask you something. If you came to see the legend, please leave. This is a funeral for Harry Potter, not what the world saw him as, but what his friends did. To honor him, please heed my advice."

There was a silence as everyone started looking at each other. Some looked angry, others had faces of shame. A crack of apparition was heard as the first left, and many more where heard as the more disappeared. Slowly, the rest left till there was only around twenty of those who deemed themselves friends of Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron included.

"I now ask those who are still here to come inside Hogwarts with me, where the real reading will take place."

They all marched inside until they came upon the Great Hall, who had been changed for the funeral. They sat in the chairs that were offered and looked around, noticing the pensieve that was sitting in the middle of the chairs.

Draco walked up to it and brought out a group of glass beakers, which contained the familiar sight of memories. He opened one up and poured it into the pensieve.

"I, Harry Potter, a resident of the Country of Great Britain, being of sound and disposing mind, memory and understanding, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my last will and testament, hereby revoking all wills and codicils at any time heretofore made by me," began the ghostly voice of Harry Potter.

"First off, I want to give all half of the Black fortune to my dear friend Draco, someone who helped me through many hard times. I also want to give half of the Potter fortune to my godson Teddy, someone who I dearly love and will miss."

He seemed to pause here, as if thinking about what he was going to say.

"The rest of the money shall be donated to the local charities, Draco knows which ones."

Immediately after that announcement, many stared at the pensieve in shock. They hadn't expected that. Whispers rose as people started talking about it in confused tones.

"Silence," Draco commanded, making everyone turn back to the pensieve.

"Now, for those of you wondering where your half of the pay is for dealing with my moody ass, you don't get any. I have something else for you. Something I think is much more valuable, and something I also think you deserve."

Draco stepped up, cradling the memories in his hands.

"First, I give Ronald Weasley and Hermione nee Granger the memories of the good times we had together." Eyes went in the direction where Ron and Hermione sat, watching as their faces seemed to pale, and a small sad smile appear.

"We may no longer be as close as we once were, but I will always cherish the time we had. I will remember the times when Ron beat Hermione and I in chess, and his face would brighten like a Christmas tree at the victory. I will recall when Hermione would bully us into doing our homework and would smile proudly at us when we finish. Thank you."

Hermione gave a great sob before hiding her face in Ron's shoulder, her whole body jerking with the force of her cries. Ron ran his wrinkled hands though her greying, bushy hair shakily. They slowly stood up and walked over to Draco, who handed them said memories before they walked back to their seats, waiting for Harry to continue.

"Next, I would like to give Teddy Lupin every single memory I had of his father. I would also like to give him the other happy memories I spent with him. Teddy, even if you weren't blood related to me, you will always be my son. I couldn't have been prouder father then I am right now. You take care of your wife, and maybe name a dog or two after me? Also, Victoria, please keep him in line, because after all, he is the son of a Marauder."

Teddy gave a laugh at that, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead before approaching Draco and grabbing what was handed to him.

"Neville, I give you the memory of the nights we spent together getting drunk after the war and just talking. I also give you the days you spent with me trying to bring some life in my poor excuses of a garden." Harry and Neville both laughed at the same time, causing some to look at them oddly.

"Luna, my sister in all but blood, I give you all the moments of my life where I felt wonder and joy. All the movements where I saw some sort of creature I never thought was true. I give you my memories of imagination, because you are someone who has more life and imagination then anyone I had ever met."

Luna, still lively in her old age, pranced up to the front and gave a quick kiss to Draco, the couple who had been dating for so long but never decided to tie the knot. She grabbed her stuff and went back to her seat.

"Lastly, to Draco, I give him the all the moment in Hogwarts where I thought he was up to something. I hope you give a kick out of how paranoid you made me as a child you bloody prat."

Everyone in the room could hear how fond Harry was of Draco and if they smile on Draco's face meant anything, he felt the same.

"I lived a long and happy, if sad, life. I learned many things. I saw many things. I will miss you all, but I can feel my time coming. My magic is telling me so, and we all know to trust our magic above all else. Thank you for being here. I love each and everyone of you, and I hope you all live happy, long lives."

His voice rang out powerful and clear, no sign of crying nor age. This was the Harry they all remembered. This was the Harry they would all willingly follow back into battle if they had too.

"This has been the last will and testament of Harry Potter."

Slowly, they all shuffled out,some still crying while others had tiny grins on their faces. Harry had honestly giving them something important. A part of him they would never ever lose. A memory of better times.

"Life is about trusting your feelings and taking chances, losing and finding happiness, appreciating the memories, learning from the past, and realizing people change." -Atul Purohit


End file.
